NYC  ¿Finalmente juntos?
by Krys'ells
Summary: NYC-Luego de 4 años intentando, Bella logra mudarse a New York con los Cullen. Esperaba a Edward para sorprenderlo y despedir el año juntos, pero escuchó por accidente una conversación en la que él decía que no la quería allí. ¿De verdad hablaba de ella?


**"New Year Contest"** por Diario Twilight

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

**Título**: NYC - ¿Finalmente juntos?

**Penname**: Krys'ells

**Summary**: Luego de 4 años intentando, Bella logra mudarse a New York con los Cullen. Esperaba a Edward para sorprenderlo y despedir el año juntos, pero escuchó por accidente una conversación en la que él decía que no la quería allí. ¿De verdad hablaba de ella? ¿Qué pasa cuando Edward se da cuenta?

**Pareja**: Edward&Bella

**Número de palabras**: 8,783

¿Finalmente juntos?

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

— Alice, ya llegué, ¿dónde rayos estás? — Pregunté en casi un gruñido por el móvil mientras caminaba hacia las puertas de salida del aeropuerto, jalando una de mis maletas y cargando la otra en mi hombro izquierdo. ¿Por qué me tenía que hacer esto? ¡Y justo hoy!

— ¡Ya voy, Bella, ya voy! ¡Perdón! ¡En 5 minutos, llego! ¡Lo prometo! — Contestó apresuradamente y estaba segura de que, de no estar acostumbrada a su rapidez al hablar, no la habría entendido. Una vez me dijo eso, finalizó la llamada, haciéndome suspirar un tanto frustrada. Debí haberle dicho que el vuelo iba media hora adelantado para que estuviera a tiempo. ¡Le había dicho claramente que a las 10 de la mañana llegaba! Esa enana algún día haría que me salieran canas verdes.

Salí del aeropuerto hacia el área en que los taxis recogían a las personas, junto al estacionamiento, y me dirigí hacia una columna que había cerca, en la cual apoyé mi espalda, dejando mis maletas a un lado mío, mientras esperaba a Alice e intentaba calmarme un poco. El lugar estaba repleto, pero era de esperarse, mucha gente viajaba a pasar la víspera de año nuevo con sus seres queridos, así como estaba haciendo yo ahora. Aunque mi caso era un poco diferente al de la gran mayoría de ellos...

Había viajado hasta Nueva York, desde Forks, para "pasar la víspera de año nuevo con mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo: Alice Cullen". Era cierto, pero había un pequeño detalle... o dos. Bueno, uno era que no sería solo a eso y el otro que solo estaría con ella hasta las 8 de la noche, ya que a esa hora tenía otra cosa planeada: una sorpresa para mi novio, Edward Cullen, quien también era hermano mayor de Alice. Suspiré ante su recuerdo. Edward era tan... perfecto. Dios, me temblaban las piernas de solo pensar en esa deslumbrante sonrisa torcida suya. ¡Moría por verlo! Lo extrañaba tanto.

Él y yo nos "conocíamos" desde niños, pero nunca hablamos mucho porque yo estaba siempre con Alice y él, con Emmett (hermano mayor suyo y de Alice; el mayor de los 3). Comenzamos a hablar realmente cuando yo tenía 17 y él, 19 años, ósea hace 4 años. Todos vivíamos en Forks en ese entonces y éramos estudiantes del Instituto aún; a Edward y a mí nos tocó juntos en Biología, y cuando digo juntos, lo digo literalmente: éramos compañeros de mesa y, por consiguiente, de laboratorio. Al principio solo nos dedicábamos a hacer nuestros trabajos pero como éramos bastante hábiles en la clase, siempre nos sobraba tiempo y así fue como comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa y a conocernos.

Confieso que me sorprendí mucho del hombre que descubrí en Edward Cullen durante todas esas pláticas, algunas sin importancia y otras muy importantes, y más aún de haberlo tenido siempre cerca y no haber notado ni la mitad de lo que era. Edward era mucho más de lo que yo pude imaginar alguna vez; era atento, amable, educado, dulce, respetuoso, divertido, muy inteligente, listo, astuto, hábil, protector, sensible, perceptivo, observador, talentoso, romántico, etc. Era simple y sencillamente perfecto. ¡Era la perfección hecha hombre! Además de sus virtudes, cabe mencionar que era increíblemente atractivo y ni hablar de sus ojos verde esmeralda... ¡Dios! Desde pequeña era capaz de deslumbrarme e incluso podría decir que aturdirme con la belleza y profundidad de los mismos.

Luego de unos meses conociéndonos, comencé a sentirme rara a su alrededor. ¿Cómo explicarlo? No podía dejar de sonreír a su lado, me sentía extrañamente feliz, cómoda... completa. Y cuando no estaba con él, no podía sacarlo de mi mente, contaba las horas, los minutos y los segundos para volver a verlo, aunque aveces me arrepentía cuando lo veía y me temblaban las piernas. Un par de veces había estado a punto de caer al suelo, pero él siempre me rescataba a tiempo, haciendo que la vergüenza, en cierta forma, fuese mayor. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Estaba (y estoy) total, perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Claro que yo no me di ni cuenta de cuánto pasó eso hasta que mi "amada" mejor amiga me lo dijo; como era costumbre, Alice lo notó antes que incluyo yo misma. Solo le hizo falta ver cómo miraba a su hermano y cómo era yo a su lado para darme mi diagnóstico terminal: estaba enamorada de él. Por supuesto, lo negué al principio, me lo negué hasta a mí misma, pero luego de un tiempo fue imposible. Pero Alice me aseguró que era recíproco y sí, esa fue otra cosa que negué hasta que me hizo verlo por mí misma... pero la que lo hizo esa vez, no fue ella sino él... El día en que me pidió ser su novia, luego de mostrarme su lugar favorito: un hermoso y pequeño prado en el bosque de Forks, que luego se convirtió en el testigo no solo del inicio de nuestra relación, sino de nuestras primeras palabras de amor, nuestro primer beso, nuestros primeros "te amo", nuestros planes juntos, nuestras promesas de amor... Ese prado fue el testigo de todos los momentos importantes de nuestra relación... Hasta 'ese' día. El día en que todo cambió.

Lamentablemente, los Cullen tuvieron que mudarse de Forks a Nueva York debido a una oferta única de trabajo que le hicieron al Dr. Carlisle Cullen, padre de Emmett, Edward y Alice. Se me erizó la piel ante el recuerdo del momento en el que me dieron la noticia y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar aquella desgarradora despedida. Había sido el momento más doloroso de mi vida, solo el recuerdo me hacía estremecer. Y ni hablar de las primeras llamadas por teléfono y las vídeo-llamadas por Skype; no lográbamos decir otra cosa que no fuera "te amo" entre lágrimas. Sí, fue toda una tortura, pero, luego de un tiempo, tomamos la decisión de tener una relación a pesar de la distancia. Después de todo, ya nos conocíamos bien y confiábamos el uno en el otro; eso nos hizo sentir mucho mejor en cierta forma a pesar de que seguíamos lejos.

Cuando cumplí los 18, pensé en irme con ellos (los Cullen) y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero quería terminar unas cosas antes para luego no tener inconvenientes y tener que volver por alguna razón; no quería tener que volver a alejarme de Edward. Él, increíblemente, entendió aunque supe que le había dolido tanto como a mí el que no nos viéramos en más tiempo, así que le sugerí que viajara a Forks y no lo pensó dos veces. Así hicimos siempre que hubo oportunidad, hasta hoy.

Hoy había viajado yo hasta Nueva York para verlo y para decirle que venía para quedarme. Ya había dejado todo en orden en Forks y no tenía por qué volver para otra cosa que no fuera visitar. Me había asegurado de que Charlie no se quedara solo y desprotegido sin mí; me había despedido de Jacob, quien había prometido vigilar a Charlie mientras yo no estuviera, aunque no haría mucha falta, sabía que Sue Clearwater lo cuidaría bien; había tomado unos cursos de literatura cerca de Forks y había ahorrado dinero del que había ganado trabajando en la tienda de los Newton, precisamente para éste momento y estaba sorprendida de la cantidad que tenía disponible, ya que me ayudaría mucho mientras conseguía trabajo ya que no pensaba dejar que los Cullen me mantuvieran, me sentiría mal.

Había hablado con Alice desde hace mucho sobre lo que haría y ella me había ayudado con todo, hasta para conseguir un lugar donde quedarme cerca de la casa de su familia, aunque insistía en que me quedara con ellos. Le estaría eternamente agradecida por todo si esto salía bien y esperaba que así fuera... Tenía qué... Igualmente le estaría agradecida aunque no funcionara. Después de todo, me había ayudado demasiado.

El sonido de la bocina de un deportivo auto amarillo, el cual era muy insistente, me sacó de mis pensamientos, devolviéndome a la realidad. Miré el auto detenidamente, confundida ante su insistencia; estaba bloqueando el camino hacia la salida, de ese lado, del estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Afortunadamente no había autos que estuvieran tomando por ahí, porque sino tendrían problemas con el deportivo amarillo. El conductor comenzó a bajar la ventanilla del asiento de pasajero, suponía que para llamar a quien había ido a buscar, y juro que casi me muero de la vergüenza al ver a la duende asomarse por el mismo. ¡Solo a ella se le ocurría!

Al ver que yo no reaccionaba, volvió a subir la ventanilla, y bajó del auto, ¡dejándolo en el mismísimo medio! Es que tenía que ser Alice, a nadie más se le ocurriría, pero bah, en ese momento no me importó mucho.

— ¡Bella! — Chilló mientras corría hacia mí para asfixiarme... quiero decir, abrazarme con mucha fuerza, aún antes de que lograra reaccionar bien.

— Alice... — Logré decir en un suspiro al tiempo que rodeaba su diminuto, pero fuerte, cuerpo con mis brazos. — ¡Alice, Alice, Alice! — Grité emocionada al ser consciente de que era a mi mejor amiga a la que estaba abrazando, a quien no había visto en largos meses y había extrañado tanto.

— ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! — Gritó de vuelta comenzando a dar saltitos aún abrazándome, acto que yo imité segundos después, para luego sonrojarme intensamente al darme cuenta de que todos los que estaban cerca estaban mirando nuestro... ¿sentimental saludo?

— Awww tan roja como siempre. — Comentó divertida al soltarme y ver mis mejillas, las cuales ardían haciéndome consciente del horrible sonrojo que debía tener, y que sus palabras empeoraron, haciendo que la duende riera.

— ¡Déjame, duende! — Dije en tono de queja, frunciendo el ceño.

— Lo pensaré. — Murmuró sonriendo traviesamente, para luego alejarse unos pasos de mí y tomar una de mis maletas, las cuales en ese momento fui consciente de haber soltado. — Bueno manzanita, vámonos que tenemos mucho por hacer. — Dijo moviendo sus cejas graciosamente de arriba a abajo antes de guiñarme un ojo y jalarme hasta el auto del brazo; apenas me dio tiempo de tomar la otra maleta.

Guardamos mis cosas en el porta-equipajes de su llamativo auto y subimos al mismo con algo de rapidez ya que Alice ahora sí estaba bloqueando a algunos autos y los conductores de los mismos comenzaban a enojarse. Además, aún teníamos que ir a preparar algunas cosas para mi "llegada", en palabras sencillas, prepararme para sorprender a mi amado Edward, quien no tenía ni idea de que yo estaba en Nueva York. Me preguntaba cómo me estaba con el hecho de pensar que no sabría de mí hasta el día siguiente y no podría despedir el año hablando conmigo como hacíamos desde hacía unos años atrás...

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

Aún no sabía a quién diablos se le había ocurrido mandarme a comprar las cosas que faltaban para la celebración de la noche con Emmett, ¡pero ya iba a ver quién quiera que hubiese sido! ¿A quién le podría pasar semejante cosa por la cabeza? ¡Y más cuando sabían perfectamente que no estaba de humor! No había hablado con Bella y no hablaría con ella hasta mañana y quién sabe si más... Además, ¡era como andar comprando con un niño de 5 años! Y no bromeaba, andaba de aquí para allá mostrándome cada cosa de manera bastante infantil. Dios, estaba a punto de golpearlo.

— ¡Emmett, por amor a Dios, ya basta! — Gruñí al estar a una palabra de perder la paciencia; él solo me miró y suspiró, para luego venir arrastrando los pies y cabizbajo.

— Tú no me dejas ser feliz, Eddie. — Murmuró cruzándose de brazos, en un gesto bastante infantil.

— Te dejaría si te comportaras como lo que eres, ¡un hombre de 25 años! — Dije exasperado mientras tomaba unos vasos desechables y los ponía en el carrito de compras junto con los platos, también desechables, las bandejas que usaría mamá para la comida, los gorritos de fiesta, las gafas decorativas en forma de "2012", los silbatos, dulces, globos y el conffetti... ¡Un momento! ¿Gorritos de fiesta, gafas decorativas con la forma del "2012", silbatos, dulces, globos y conffetti? ¿Quién demonios...? Emmett...

— Eh... Eddie, esa miradita no me gusta. Yo... ¡mamá me llama! ¡Adiós! — Dijo nervioso antes de salir huyendo de la tienda con la excusa más estúpida que había escuchado en todo el día puesto que mamá no había venido con nosotros y yo tenía su móvil en mi bolsillo.

— ¡Emmett Cullen! — Iba a matarlo. Definitivamente, iba a matarlo.

_...Aproximadamente una hora más tarde..._

— Eddie, Eddie, por favor, ¡no me mates! — Lloriqueó el inmaduro de Emmett mientras intentaba esconderse detrás de mamá, que estaba en la cocina sacando las cosas que prepararía para esa noche, quién me miraba confundida en busca de alguna respuesta al comportamiento de su hijo mayor. Sí, Emmett, por loco que pareciera, era el mayor de los 3; yo era el del medio y Alice la pequeña. Yo me detuve en la puerta de la cocina y apreté el puente de mi nariz intentando mantener la calma, la cual él me había hecho perder. Estaba furioso y, ¿para qué negar que el no saber de Bella y despedir y comenzar el año escuchando su voz influía mucho en ello? No tenía caso negar lo innegable. No verla me ponía de un humor explosivo... Sí, justo como estaba en ese momento.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Preguntó mamá luego de un momento. Genial, esto iba a empeorar y estaba casi seguro de que no lograría mantenerme calmado... Nunca lo lograba luego de que mamá hacía esa pregunta y Emmett contestaba primero.

— ¡Eddie quiere matarme! — ¿Había mencionado que odio ese ridículo apodo? ¿No? Bueno, ¡odio ese ridículo apodo con todas mis fuerzas!

— ¿Y eso por qué, cariño? — Mamá, por favor no sigas preguntando, pedí internamente mientras veía como mi enorme hermano la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella hacía lo mismo con ese amor tan maternal que solo ella podía dar, incluso cuando sabía perfectamente que abrazaba al culpable de mi extrañamente explosivo estado... como siempre.

— Porque miraba algunas cosas en la tienda y metí algunas demás en el carrito de compras... — Dijo Emmett con ese tono de víctima que siempre usaba y acusándome a mí de tener la culpa.

— ¿Algunas? ¡¿Algunas? — Pregunté molesto. — ¡Metiste de todo lo que viste en ese carrito! — Acusé fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Qué exagerado eres, Eddie! — Comentó frunciéndome el ceño y usando, de nuevo, ese estúpido apodo. — ¡Solo estás así porque no haz hablado con Bella y porque, probablemente, despida el año cerca del baboso de Mike Newton y el fanático de los esteroides de Jacob Black! — Esa fue la gota que derramó la copa.

— Emmett, más te vale que corras por tu vida si la valoras tanto, porque juro que si te atrapo no la cuentas. — Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de ver a Emmett salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la cocina y seguirlo tan rápidamente como me fue posible.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Edward! ¡No peleen! — Intentó detenernos, inútilmente, nuestra madre. — ¡Niños! — Fue lo último que logré escuchar y que ignoré. Esa sí que me la iba a pagar el idiota de Emmett.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

— Alice, ¿por qué compramos tantas cosas? — Pregunté mientras intentaba no golpear a nadie con el montón de bolsas que cargaba hacia la salida del centro comercial.

— Porque todo esto es necesario, Bella tonta. — Dijo como si se tratara de la cosa más evidente del mundo y yo, seguía sin entender cómo tantas cosas eran necesarias para sorprender a Edward con mi llegada... Creía que conmigo sería suficiente para eso, pero Alice había insistido en que si lo iba a sorprender, iba a hacerlo en serio. — Además, mejor que sobre a que falte, ¿no? — Agregó divertida al tiempo que soltaba una risilla. Malvada duende, se estaba cobrando todas las veces que no la acompañé de compras. No dije nada más, solo suspiré resignada y me concentré en intentar llegar a salvo y completa al auto sin matar o lastimar a alguien también en el proceso.

_...Horas más tarde..._

— Wow... ¡Gracias Alice, eres genial! — Dije agradecida y realmente feliz al ver a esa hermosa jóven en el espejo, que se suponía era yo, pero mucho más bonita. Llevaba un vestido corto, un poco más arriba de la rodilla, de ese color azul que a Edward le gustaba verme puesto, unas zapatillas sin ningún tacón color negras, el cabello ondulado cayendo en cascada por mi espalda y hombros y una leve capa de maquillaje que se veía muy natural.

— Lo sé, lo sé... — Murmuró rodando los ojos divertida, para luego sonreírme y acercarse a mí para abrazarme, acto que yo imité tan pronto me rodeo con sus brazos. — Estás hermosa, aunque lo diga yo misma. — Dijo soltando una risita al deshacerse de mi abrazo, pero tomando mis manos entre las suyas. — No tuve tiempo para decírtelo antes, pero me alegra tanto que finalmente estés aquí, Bella. — Confesó suavemente, sonriéndome. — No sabes lo mucho que hemos esperado éste momento, y no lo digo solo por Edward y por mí, sino por toda la familia. Sabes lo mucho que significas para nosotros y lo mucho que te amamos. Eres como parte de la familia y no fue fácil el tener que irnos de Forks y dejarte allí. No creas que solo Edward ha sufrido con tenerte lejos; todos lo hemos hecho. — Sus palabras hicieron que mis ojos se inundaran de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Solo pude abrazarla de nuevo con fuerza.

— Sabes que me pasó igual con ustedes, Alice. No solo extrañé a Edward, los extrañé horrores a todos. — Murmuré sin soltarla, sintiendo como una lágrima de alegría, por saber que ya estaba con ellos de nuevo, se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Luego de unos segundos, Alice me soltó y me sonrió dulcemente.

— Lo sé. — Dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras secaba la lágrima con su dedo pulgar. — Pero ya basta de sentimentalismos. Edward llegará en cualquier momento y no puede verte llorando por estas cosas. Así que respira profundo y fuera de aquí; ya está todo listo en su recamara. — Dijo Alice divertida al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo, yo solo pude carcajearme mientras asentía ante su elegante manera de botarme de su habitación.

Salí de la habitación de Alice e inhalé profundamente mientras subía al tercer piso de la mansión Cullen, en dirección al cuarto de Edward donde pensaba sorprenderlo. No de una manera "física" exactamente, solo que él siempre iba a su habitación al llegar a la casa y sería la manera más fácil de sorprenderlo. Al llegar a la misma, abrí la puerta lentamente y hasta yo me sorprendí por la decoración que había puesto Alice. ¡Ella, sin duda alguna, era una genio! Ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, por lo que la habitación estaba a oscuras, a excepción de las velas en la mesa de noche de Edward y unas luces navideñas blancas que adornabas perfectamente las paredes de la habitación, dándole un toque romántico, en lugar de navideño. No sabía cómo había logrado eso, pero lo había hecho y había quedado perfecto. Ingresé a la oscura habitación con cuidado, por suerte Alice no me había hecho ponerme tacones, y me senté en el borde de la cama a esperarlo.

Vi una foto en su mesa de noche y la tomé por curiosidad. No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver quiénes estaban en la foto: éramos nosotros en uno de los días que se quedó en Forks en su primer viaje de visita. Yo tenía la misma foto en mi habitación cuando estaba en Forks y la veía todas las noches antes de irme a dormir, anhelando el momento de volver a sus brazos y pedirle que nunca más me soltara, que ya podía quedarme con él.

Unos pasos y unas voces me sacaron de los pensamientos y me devolvieron a la realidad, haciéndome dar un brinco en la cama del susto, para luego dejar la foto en su lugar. Reconocí las voces conforme se acercaban a la habitación y mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente en mi pecho, amenazando con salirse del mismo. Eran Emmett y Edward, pero se escuchaban... ¿molestos?

— ¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí, Emmett! — Escuché decir a Edward, ¿cómo se había enterado? Me pregunté mentalmente, aunque esa pregunta dejó de ser importante al notar el enojo y la molestia en su tono de voz. — ¿Por qué vino? ¡Solo arruinará todo! — ¿Qué? ¿Arruinar todo? ¿De qué hablaba? — ¡Yo no quería que viniera! ¡No quería volver a verla! Pensé que había leído mi mensaje. Le dejé todo muy claro, ¿por qué demonios vino? ¿Por qué? — Sus palabras fueron como un taladro a mi corazón, abriendo un agujero en el mismo. ¿Iba a dejarme? ¿No quería verme más? ¡Era una estúpida! ¿Por qué había venido?

— Cálmate hermano, estoy seguro de que todo tiene solución. Habla con ella. — Escuché a Emmett intentar calmarlo ya a segundos de entrar a la habitación. ¡Él no sabía que yo estaba allí! Quise esconderme en algún lado, quise desaparecer de allí, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no reaccionó. Solo pude quedarme allí, sentada en su cama mirando la puerta completamente en shock.

— ¡No, esto no tiene solución! — Decía Edward al tiempo que vi como giraba la perilla de la puerta. — ¡Quiero que se vaya! ¡No quiero verla! — Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de abrir por completo la puerta y encontrarse con lo que Alice y yo habíamos preparado... y, obviamente, con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento... yo. Se quedó petrificado en la puerta al verme, aún sujetando la perilla. Segundos después, Emmett se quedó igual de sorprendido detrás de él al verme.

— ¡Bella! — Dijeron ambos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo. Suponía que sería porque sabían que seguramente los había escuchado y era una conversación que no debía oír... no así.

— Edward, yo... — Murmuré buscando las palabras correctas al tiempo que sentía como lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas sin señal de detenerse. — Yo lo siento, pensé que querías verme... Que sería una linda sorpresa el que me encontraras aquí... — Dije como me fue posible, hecha un mar de lágrimas. — Pero ya veo que no... Discúlpame, ya me voy y no vuelvo a molestarte. — Finalicé antes de que él se moviera o reaccionara, cosa que hizo un segundo después de que yo terminara de hablar y me levantara de su cama.

— Bella, ¿pero qué estupidez estás diciendo? — Preguntó mirándome confundido. Fingía bien, tenía que admitirlo.

— Te escuché. Ya sé que no quieres verme y lamento haber venido. — Susurré para evitar que mi voz se quebrara mientras hablaba.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Volvió a preguntar entre incrédulo y confundido. Como si no lo supiera...

— Edward, ya basta, ¿sí? No hace falta que finjas. — Acusé molesta ante su comportamiento.

— Pero es que no... — Se detuvo. — Oh, ¿escuchaste lo que hablaba con Emmett? — Preguntó mirándome para luego reírse a carcajadas.

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Cómo se reía en mi cara luego de saber que había escuchado eso? Juro que perdí el control ante eso, mis pies se movieron solos y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba frente a él dándole una sonora y fuerte cachetada, que hizo que volteara el rostro y hasta se alejara unos pasos de la puerta, frente a la que aún estaba parado. Me sorprendí ante la fuerza con la que lo había golpeado. En ese momento recordé la presencia de Emmett, ya que por fin habló.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Bella? — Preguntó al ver a su amigo poner una de sus manos en la mejilla que había golpeado.

— ¡No lo cubras, Emmett! No hace falta. — Dije limpiando algunas lágrimas de mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano y aproveché el momento en el que fue a ver cómo estaba su hermano, para salir de la habitación y huir de allí. Gracias al cielo le había pedido a Alice que me buscara un apartamento.

Nunca había bajado escaleras tan rápido en mi vida sin caerme ni tropezarme, pero eso no me importó en el momento. Solo quería y necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible. Había dejado a mi padre y mis amigos, había dejado todo atrás por él y había sido la estupidez más grande de mi vida. ¡Era una tonta! ¿Por qué había hecho esa tontería? Por idiota, sí, por eso.

— ¡Bella! — Lo que me faltaba, encontrarme a Alice en el camino a la salida. — ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué tienes? — Preguntó preocupada mientras se acercaba a mí.

— No, Alice. — La detuve con voz quebrada. — Tengo que salir de aquí. Luego te llamo. — Balbuceé entre lágrimas antes de pasar por su lado y salir de la casa a toda prisa. No tenía auto ahí aún, así que solo seguí corriendo hasta llegar a una calle e intenté llamar a un taxi, pero ninguno se detenía.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella, espera! — Escuchar su voz llamarme hizo que mi corazón se encogiera de dolor. No podía verlo, no ahora. Necesitaba irme.

Tal vez era mi momento de suerte, ya que un taxi se detuvo mientras escuchaba su voz acercarse. Venía siguiéndome. Me subí al taxi rápidamente y le di la dirección de mi apartamento al conductor, quién se disponía a arrancar el auto cuando algo, o alguien, golpeó el cristal del asiento en el cual yo me encontraba. Me volteé por acto reflejo, encontrándome con esos ojos verdes en los cuales podía perderme con suma facilidad. Había un sentimiento que no supe decifrar en ellos, pero no me pensaba quedar a hacerlo. Pedí al conductor que arrancara y en cuanto tomó velocidad, perdí de vista a Edward. No pude más que llorar desconsoladamente durante todo el camino a mi apartamento. Era una estúpida...

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

Había estado a punto de golpear a Emmett, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar en mi pantalón con un sonido característico que conocía muy, muy bien y había esperado no tener que volver a escuchar en mi vida. Solté a Emmett, a quien tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa, y saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo incrédulo. No podía ser ella... Tenía que haber un error.

— ¡Wujú! ¡Salvado por la campana! — Canturreó el idiota de mi hermano mientras bailaba estúpidamente, alejándose unos pasos de mí.

No le presté atención, me quedé congelado al leer su nombre en el identificador de llamadas de mi teléfono. ¡Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto! ¿Por qué me llamaría Tanya? ¿Qué quería ahora? Ya le había dicho que no, no quería nada con ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Fue lo primero que dije al contestar la llamada. Emmett dejó de hacer tonterías y tomó, increíblemente, seriedad al escuchar ese tono de voz empleado en mi voz al contestar.

— Ay Eddie, no me contestes así. — Y otra vez ese estúpido apodo, el cual odiaba más en su empalagosa voz. — Llamo en son de paz. — Dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Qué quieres, Tanya? Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo y que no me cambiaré a esa universidad en Alaska. — Espeté sumamente molesto, mirando sin prestar mucha atención, la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de mi hermano mayor. — ¿Qué no leíste mi mensaje? Creo haber sido bastante claro... — Agregué con el mismo tono de molestia.

— Sí, sí lo leí, Eddie...

— No me llames así. Mi nombre es Edward, no "Eddie". — La interrumpí irritado.

— Bueno, "Edward" — Dijo enfatizando mi nombre de manera odiosa. — Sí, sí leí tu mensaje y sí, lo dejaste claro, pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente. Tu noviecita está muy lejos y estoy segura que no durarán mucho más. — Sus palabras estaban comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas, incluso más rápido de lo que Emmett podría llegar a hacerlo. — Y ya que no te cambiarás de universidad, pensé que podría quedarme yo en la tuya. — Sus palabras me dejaron sin habla. Esto no podía ser cierto.

— Ni lo sueñes. Ni aunque vuelvas a Nueva York cambiaré de opinión, no pierdas tu tiempo y dinero en un viaje que no te resultará. — Contesté luego de un momento. — No se te ocurra volver.

— ¡Ups! Muy tarde para eso. Ya estoy aquí. — Dijo soltando una odiosa risita que me hizo enfurecer.

— Jódete, Tanya Denali. Jó-de-te. — Murmuré enfatizando la última palabras y lancé el teléfono a no sé dónde. Esto tenía que ser un mal chiste. ¡Mi día no podía empeorar!

— ¿Qué quiere esa loca ahora? — Preguntó Emmett muy serio, como pocas veces lo veía. — Digo, casi te viola en los vestidores y te acosó para que te cambiaras a su universidad y dejaras a Bella... — ¿Tenía que recordarme esos horribles momentos? — Pensé que estaba en Alaska. ¿Qué quiere? — Insistió.

— No, volvió. Está en Nueva York. — Una vez dije esto, comencé a caminar al interior de la casa, puesto que con nuestra persecución habíamos parado en el patio trasero, seguido de un sorprendido Emmett.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace aquí? — Preguntó mientras subíamos por las escaleras, en dirección a mi habitación.

— ¡Está aquí, Emmett! ¡Está aquí! — Dije furioso, sin contestar su pregunta. — ¿Por qué vino? ¡Solo arruinará todo! — Continué diciendo mientras subíamos al tercer piso, donde se encontraba mi habitación. — ¡Yo no quería que viniera! ¡No quería volver a verla! Pensé que había leído mi mensaje. Le dejé todo muy claro, ¿por qué demonios vino? ¿Por qué? — Dije exasperado deteniéndome frente a la puerta de mi habitación al tiempo que me revolvía el cabello, cosa que hacía cuando estaba estresado.

— Cálmate hermano, estoy seguro de que todo tiene solución. Habla con ella. — Intentó calmarme Emmett, pero fue inútil. Eso acababa de empeorar mi día, si tan solo pudiera hablar con Bella... La necesitaba tanto en ese momento. Ella sabía cómo me sentía al respecto y era la única capaz de calmarme cuando estaba en ese estado.

— ¡No, esto no tiene solución! — Gruñí mientras me disponía a abrir la puerta de mi habitación. — ¡Quiero que se vaya! ¡No quiero verla! — Dije mientras abría la puerta para entrar a la misma, pero lo que vi adentro me dejó en shock y a Emmett ya que no lo escuché más.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo alumbrada por unas velas en mi mesa de noche y unas luces en las paredes, en las cuales no me fije ya que mi vista se centró en quien estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama. Era ella, ¡era Bella! ¡Bella, mi Bella!

— ¡Bella! — Fue lo único que salió de mis labios a coro con Emmett. Estaba realmente sorprendido, pero seguro de que no estaba alucinando puesto que mi hermano también la había visto.

Estaba a punto de correr a abrazarla, pero la expresión de su rostro me detuvo. ¿Qué le sucedía? Parecía estar sufriendo. ¿Estaría lastimada? ¿Le habrían hecho algo? ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi Bella? Quien le hubiera hecho algo, las pagaría. Bella no se merecía ser lastimada por nada ni nada y el que lo hiciera, era un monstruo.

— Edward, yo... — Murmuró sacándome de mis pensamientos y destrozándome el alma al ver como lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas. — Yo lo siento, pensé que querías verme... Que sería una linda sorpresa el que me encontraras aquí... — ¡Sí que lo fue! Pero no de esa forma, eso dejaba de ser una sorpresa para ser una verdadera tortura. — Pero ya veo que no... Discúlpame, ya me voy y no vuelvo a molestarte. — Sus palabras me dejaron helado en la misma posición en la cual me había quedado al verla. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando como para decir semejante locura?

— Bella, ¿pero qué estupidez estás diciendo? — Pregunté totalmente confundido, cosa que empeoró ante la mirada que me dio por mi pregunta.

— Te escuché. Ya sé que no quieres verme y lamento haber venido. — Susurró dejándome aún más confundido y estupefacto.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — No pude evitar preguntar; tenía que estar oyendo mal o haber entendido algo mal. Eso no podía ser cierto.

— Edward, ya basta, ¿sí? No hace falta que finjas. — Me acusó y si las miradas mataran, yo hubiese muerto en ese instante. ¿Qué había hecho yo para que ella pensara eso?

— Pero es que no... — Dejé de hablar al recordar lo que le había estado diciendo a Emmett mientras iba de camino a mi habitación. — Oh, ¿escuchaste lo que hablaba con Emmett? — Pregunté mirándola fijamente y su mirada solamente me contestó. No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas. ¡Qué confusión! Ella no sabía que hablaba de la psicópata de Tanya. Se reiría igual que yo cuando lograra decirle. Lamentablemente, eso nunca pasó, ya que cuando me disponía a hacerlo, ella vino hacia mí y me dio la cachetada más fuerte que me habían dado en toda mi vida. Tanto que se me volteó la cabeza y casi me caigo de no ser porque di unos pasos hacia el lado. No tenía idea de que Bella tuviera tanta fuerza.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Bella? — Escuché preguntar a Emmett, quien al parecer acababa de reaccionar, mientras se acercaba a mí y yo colocaba mi mano en la mejilla abofeteada.

— ¡No lo cubras, Emmett! No hace falta. — Dijo secando sus lágrimas, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación. Esto no podía estar pasándome en serio.

— ¿Estás bien, Edward? — Preguntó Emmett en cuanto me quité la mano de la mejilla, mirándome fijamente. — Ouch, te dejó la mano marcada. — Murmuró haciendo una mueca, pero ni me tomé la molestia de buscarle el sentido a sus palabras. Tenía que alcanzar a Bella y aclararle todo.

Sin decir palabra alguna, salí corriendo de la habitación, esperando que alguien hubiera detenido a Bella. En el camino me encontré a una furiosa Alice que me gritó unas cuantas cosas a las que no presté atención. ¿Qué más daba si de todas formas me gritaría luego si no la alcanzaba? Salí de la casa y no vi a Bella por los alrededores. Parecía como si se hubiese desaparecido por arte de magia. Recordé que probablemente no tendría auto aquí y seguí corriendo ya que seguramente fue a buscar un taxi. Luego de un rato corriendo, la divisé precisamente pidiendo un taxi. ¡Sí que la conocía! Y sabía que no la conseguiría si llegaba a subir a ese auto, así que corrí lo más rápido que me fue posible.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella, espera! — Intenté detenerla, pero un taxi se detuvo y ella subió al mismo. No tardé más de unos segundo en llegar a éste, que aun no se había movido, y me detuve contra el cristal de la puerta de su lado, llamando su atención por obvias razones.

Ella me miró a los ojos fijamente con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que solo ella tenía. Esperé que viera cómo me sentía mientras le pedía que no se fuera y que abriera la puerta, pero parecía no escucharme. Solo se volteó hacia el conductor del taxi y le pidió que arrancara, él no lo dudó. Seguí corriendo al lado del vehículo hasta que me fue imposible y seguí detrás del mismo, pero éste fue más rápido y pronto lo perdí de vista. Me detuve en medio de la calle luego de un rato, sin importarme si venían autos tras de mí que pudieran matarme, y me dejé caer. Me había equivocado, mi día sí podía empeorar. Lo peor era que faltaban más o menos 3 horas para despedir el año, momento que se pasa con tus seres más amados, y yo probablemente había perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo por una estupidez... Bien hecho, Edward Cullen. ¡Lo arruinaste todo! Me dije internamente al tiempo que escuché la voz de mi hermana menor llamarme a lo lejos.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

Llevaba alrededor de una hora en mi apartamento, el cual en ese momento era el mejor lugar para esconderme y auto-torturarme por haber sido tan estúpida y haber dejado todo por Edward, quien no me quería aquí. Pude haber buscado el mensaje que le había dicho a Emmett, pero preferí ahorrarme el dolor de leerlo a pesar de tener curiosidad por lo que decía y por las razones por las que quiso terminar conmigo. Me encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, que aún estaba envuelto en su plástico de compra (había mandado a Alice a comprar todo el mobiliario y lo necesario por mí con dinero que le mandaba cada cierto tiempo), mirando sin prestar atención la tv, pasaban algo relacionado al fin de año. Había dejado de importarme esa celebración luego de haber escuchado lo que había dicho Edward a Emmett. Había roto mi corazón con sus palabras y lo había completado al haberse reído de mí de aquella manera tan cruel.

Tal vez sí tenía razones para reírse. Después de todo, yo había sido una verdadera idiota al pensar que nuestra relación sobreviviría tanto tiempo a distancia, pero de verdad había pensado que su amor por mí era verdadero... Sí que había sido idiota. Abracé mis piernas y escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas, para comenzar a llorar nuevamente ante el dolor tan grande que sentía en mi pecho al recordar todos los momentos a su lado, los cuales eran opacados por sus hirientes palabras. ¿Por qué había sido así de cruel? ¿Por qué?

El sonido del móvil, por enésima vez en la hora que llevaba en mi apartamento, me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciéndome levantar la cabeza para gruñirle y suspirar. No había dejado de sonar en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, pero no pensaba contestar. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, excepto Alice, y no quería ser encontrada... Me caí del sofá del susto que me dieron los golpes en la puerta del apartamento. ¿Quién demonios estaba tocando? Pensé mientras me levantaba del suelo algo adolorida por el golpe.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! — Diablos... Alice. — ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme la puerta ahora mismo! — Y ese tono en su voz solo me decía una cosa... — ¡No haz contestado ninguna de mis llamadas ni mensajes! ¡Isabella, ábreme! ¡Mala amiga! — Que estaba verdaderamente jodida. ¡Genial! Nótese el sarcasmo. — ¡Isabella Swan, juro que si no me abres la puerta en este instante voy a tirarla! — Amenazó y salí casi corriendo hacia la puerta. No pensaba pagar una nueva en el primer día que pasaba allí.

Al llegar a la puerta, inhalé profundo, preparándome mentalmente para lo que me esperaba, y la abrí haciéndome a un lado. ¡Y gracias a Dios que lo hice! Porque la duende entró corriendo y fue a parar en un montón de cajas que tenía en el suelo. Al parecer, iba a cumplir su amenaza cuando me digné a abrir la puerta...

— Hola. — Saludé mirándola en cuando se sentó en el suelo y me fulminó con la mirada. — Te abrí. — Dije alzando las manos en señal de rendición, ella solo rodó los ojos y bufó para luego ponerse de pie y acomodarse la ropa y el cabello. Hubiera estallado en carcajadas ante su accidente, pero nada me resultaba gracioso en ese momento.

— Bueno, ya. Luego me cobraré esto. — Aseguró mirándome fijamente, haciéndome saber que no mentía. — Pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que ponte esto. — Dijo extendiéndome una bolsa que no había visto que traía.

— ¿Qué hay ahí? — Pregunté mirándola recelosamente mientras tomaba la bolsa.

— Lo que te pondrás para ir conmigo. — Dijo de manera firme mientras yo sacaba el contenido de la bolsa. Un vestido blanco muy elegante, de esos que se atan detrás del cuello y tienen un escote en el pecho y casi nada que cubra la espalda; era largo y abierto en lado derecho desde más o menos mitad de muslo hasta el final de la falda del mismo. No me pondría eso ni en ese momento ni en otro.

— Ni lo sueñes, Alice. Además, no iré contigo a ningún lado. — Aseguré extendiéndole de vuelta la bolsa luego de haber metido el vestido de nuevo en la misma.

— Oh sí que irás, Bella, sí que irás. — Dijo firmemente sin tomar la bolsa, cruzándose de brazos y fulminándome con la mirada.

— Oh no, no iré. — Dije mientras daba unos pasos hacia el sofá, pero su brazo me detuvo al interponerse en mi camino. — Quítate, Alice. — Murmuré, pero no se movió así que rodé los ojos para luego mirarla frustrada. — ¿Qué quieres Alice? — Pregunté pasando una mano por mi cabello algo estresada.

— Que cooperes conmigo y te vistas para que pueda llevarte a ver a Edward. — Sus palabras me dejaron helada. ¿Era en serio?

— No. — Dije al tiempo que quitaba su brazo del medio y seguía mi camino hasta el sofá, en el cual me dejé caer y fingí seguir viendo la televisión.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó Alice mientras me seguía hasta detenerse frente al televisor, obstruyéndome la vista. La miré fijamente y suspiré.

— Alice él no quiere saber de mí, no quiere verme. Fui una estúpida al venir aquí. Lo escuché hablar con Emmett y le decía que quería que me fuera. — Confesé en voz baja, pero sabía que podía escucharme, al tiempo que hacía una mueca.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que hablaban de ti? — Preguntó enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de lado. ¿Qué era divertido?

— Porque... Porque... Porque... — En ese momento, me detuve a pensar en lo que ella me había preguntado y busqué una respuesta suficientemente buena, pero no la encontré así que guardé silencio.

— Eso pensé. — Murmuró luego de un momento, para luego voltearse y apagar la tv antes de sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

— Ahora... ¿Irás conmigo o no? — Cuestionó nuevamente.

— No. — Murmuré mirándola fijamente.

— No hablaban de ti. — Comentó sosteniendo mi mirada.

— No iré, Alice. — Insistí.

— Tanya volvió, de ella hablaban. — Estaba por repetirle que no, pero sus palabras me hicieron detenerme y cambiar lo que estaba por decir.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

— Sí. Llamó a Edward para decirle que estaba en Nueva York porque aún no rendiría. — Dijo rodando los ojos molesta. — Ya sabes cómo es esa pe... mujer.

— Lamentablemente lo sé. — Murmuré haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Ahora sí irás conmigo? — Preguntó sonriéndome, pero yo guardé silencio. — ¡Perfecto! — Chilló al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto aplaudiendo.

— No he dicho que sí, Alice. — Dije negando con la cabeza, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, ella me había jalado del brazo y me arrastraba hacia la habitación del departamento.

— No importa. — Fue su respuesta mientras se encogía de hombros y me seguía arrastrando.

Forcejeé, le grité, la empujé... ¡Hice todo lo posible para no ir con ella! Pero al final, como siempre, ella ganó. En una hora y media aproximadamente, estaba completamente vestida y arreglada. Sí, me había hecho ponerme el vestido blanco escotado, la mataría algún día por eso.

Luego de que, desgraciadamente, estuve lista y ella también, me arrastró hasta fuera del apartamento donde nos esperaba un llamativo BMW rojo con una rubia tras el volante, supuse que era Rosalie, la novia de Emmett. Había hablado con ella un par de veces por vídeo-llamadas por Skype cuando ella estaba con Alice; me caía bien. No hablamos mucho por el camino a donde quiera que fuéramos, puesto que yo me moría de los nervios, pero no era un silencio del todo incómodo. Me contaron que mientras Alice estuvo "ayudándome", mejor dicho obligándome a golpes, a prepararme, Esme y Carlisle prepararon el lugar a donde íbamos y Jasper, novio de Alice y gemelo de Rosalie, se encargaron de "ayudar" a Edward a prepararse también. Lo compadecía realmente si fue la misma ayuda que me dieron a mí.

Al llegar, no supe ni cómo me mantuve de pie con los nervios que traía y más porque las traidoras de Rosalie y Alice me dejaron allí sola. Me sentía... ¿engañada? Aunque eso no me serviría de nada, ya estaba allí y no tendría como volver sin auto y ellas se lo habían llevado. ¡Genial! Ahora solo me quedaba seguir el caminito alumbrado que no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde me llevaría. Suspiré y comencé a caminar por el mismo lentamente mientras abrazaba mi cuerpo. Esto era una locura y lo confirmé al llegar al final del camino. Era como una especie de claro en una zona alta que tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad de Nueva York. ¿Cómo habían encontrado ese lugar? No tenía idea, pero tampoco importaba mucho en ese momento. Desvié un poco la vista y me encontré con una sabana en el suelo que tenía encima una mochila y una canasta de picnic, o eso parecía, y eso estaba alumbrado con unas velas que estaban a poca distancia de la sabana, además de las luces de la ciudad. Era hermoso a pesar de sonar sencillo, en cierta forma. Segundos después, me fijé en la silueta de un hombre y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho, como siempre hacía cada vez que lo veía.

— Bella... — Su voz hizo que se me erizara la piel. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de correr a sus brazos. Me mantuve en mi lugar mientras lo veía acercarse y tengo que admitir que estaba realmente guapo con su vestimenta formal. — Perdóname por favor por el mal entendido. No hablábamos de ti, lo juro, hablábamos de...

— Ya sé. — Le interrumpí sonriendo suavemente mientras me le acercaba, hasta quedar frente a él.

— Lo siento... — Murmuró apenado. Yo solo lo abracé con fuerza y él hizo lo mismo, segundos después, a lo que yo me acomodé entre sus brazos, apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho.

— Ya no hablemos de eso, por favor. — Pedí en un susurro. Verdaderamente no quería hablar más del tema, solo quería olvidar lo sucedido y hacer como si no hubiese pasado; quería aprovechar con él de una manera tranquila lo que quedaba de éste año.

— Te amo. — Susurró haciéndome sonreír tontamente, como siempre que lo escuchaba decirme esas dos pequeñas pero a la vez inmensas palabras.

— También te amo, Edward. — Murmuré sonriendo y alejándome de él, solo lo necesario para fijar mi vista en la suya.

Me perdí en sus ojos verdes como solía hacer siempre que los miraba, no podía evitar perderme en ellos. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba en sus labios, antes de que tomara mi mentón con suma delicadeza y cortara la distancia entre ambos, uniendo sus labios a los míos en un dulce beso. El cual prontamente pasó de ser solo dulce a apasionado y amoroso. En ese intenso beso ambos estábamos demostrando nuestros sentimientos de una forma que no se podría expresar con solo palabras. En esos momentos era que me daba cuenta de lo cierto de las palabras "en un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado" de Pablo Neruda. Lo confirmaba cada vez que sus labios y los míos se unían en un beso por corto que fuera, porque en estos se expresaban cosas para las cuales faltaban las palabras.

Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo, tuvimos que separar nuestros labios en busca de aire. Ambos sonreímos un tanto agitados, a causa del largo beso, y él se alejó un poco de mí. Lo miré curiosa y él me sonrió de manera... ¿traviesa? No supe leer bien la emoción en sus ojos. Era diferente, una que no había visto nunca.

— Bella, mi hermosa Bella... — Murmuró al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos en mi mejilla, dejando una suave caricia en la misma, provocando que sonriera como tonta. — ¿Sabes qué hora es? — Preguntó sonriéndome. Lo miré confundida y negué con la cabeza. Él se carcajeó y besó mi mejilla, para luego acercar sus labios a mi oído. — Son las 11:57... — Susurró de tal forma que hizo que toda mi piel se erizara.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que besarlo intensa y apasionadamente, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y enredando una de mis manos en su sedoso cabello cobrizo, a lo que él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, pegándome a su cuerpo, mientras correspondía mi beso con la misma pasión e intensidad. Dios, ¡como había extrañado esos besos y el sabor de sus labios! Estaba segura que no había mejor manera de despedir el 2011 y comenzar el 2012 que con uno de sus besos.

— Bella, mi amor. — Murmuró contra mis labios antes de dejar un fugaz beso en los mismos y alejar su rostro del mío un poco pero mirándome a los ojos, con esa emoción que aún no podía descifrar en ellos. Miró el reloj en su muñeca rápidamente y luego volvió su vista a la mía. — Quedan 30 segundos de este año y antes de que acabe quiero decirte que te amo como nunca he amado ni amare a nadie más en la vida. Eres la mujer perfecta para mí y para la única que tengo ojos y corazón. Te amo, Isabella. — En ese momento, se arrodilló frente a mí y saco una pequeña cajita negra de no sé donde, para luego abrirla y mostrarme el hermoso anillo de compromiso que esta contenía, dejándome completamente helada y con el corazón más acelerado de lo que lo tenía. — Prometo cuidarte, protegerte y amarte cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada año, cada momento e instante de mi vida. Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? — Preguntó mirándome a los ojos fijamente mientras sostenía mis manos entre las suyas, mostrándome el anillo. Juraría haber sentido que mi corazón se saltó un latido al escuchar esa pregunta, aunque no tenía que pensar mucho la respuesta. Lo amaba, lo amaba con toda mi alma. Él era mi vida, mi todo. ¡Claro que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado!

— Sí, Edward, sí quiero. — Murmuré sonriendo al tiempo que sentía que nuevas lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, la cual incrementó al ver una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y una emoción tan intensa en sus ojos ante mi respuesta. — ¡Sí quiero casarme contigo, Edward! — Repetí emocionada mirándolo ponerme el anillo y se levantarse. En cuanto lo hizo, lo abracé fuertemente. Lo amaba tanto...

— Te amo, Bella. — Murmuró en un suspiro rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

— También te amo, Edward. — Susurré en respuesta aún sonriendo, sin soltarlo.

— Feliz año nuevo Isabella Swan futura de Cullen... — Susurró en mi oído antes de girarme en sus brazos, haciendo que mi espalda quedara pegada a su pecho, sin dejar de rodear mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro derecho. Estaba por preguntarle por qué había hecho eso pero mi pregunta se contestó antes de ser siquiera formulada, en cuanto el estrellado cielo que veíamos se lleno de fuegos artificiales.

— Feliz año nuevo, Edward Cullen. Mi futuro esposo. — Murmuré girando mi rostro para verlo al tiempo que posaba una de mis manos en su mejilla. Al ver su sonrisa y esa alegría casi palpable en sus ojos, no pude evitar el besarlo nuevamente, haciendo que volviéramos a fundirnos en el mas dulce de los besos. Todos en la ciudad celebraban el inicio de un nuevo año, pero nosotros, mas que eso, estábamos celebrando el inicio de un nuevo año juntos...

* * *

><p>¡Hola lectores!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado mi one-shot. A mí me gustó, ¿a ti también? ¡Vota por mí! Por favor, te lo agradecería mucho ya que esto es muy importante para mí.

Es la primera vez que participo en un concurso, así que a ver cómo me va. Espero que bien.

¡Dejen reviews! c:

Casi lo olvido... **¡Voten por mí! **

**¿Cómo lo hacen? Simple. Van a: http: /www. fanfiction. net/u/ 3466787/ Diario_Twilight (sin los espacios) y arriba de la foto de perfil y donde dice "Diario Twilight" dice "Poll". Hagan click en el "vote now!" Y busquen mi historia. Recuerden: Finalmente juntos, y votan. ¡Nada más! No les toma ni 5 minutos. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! **

Kisses,

Krys'ells :D


End file.
